Reencuentro
by OoOAnAOoO
Summary: Ron regresa tras bastante tiempo, una cita con Hermione está prevista... ¿qué sentirá ella? oneshot


Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jk. Lástima.

**Reencuentro**

"Hermione, regreso a Londres. Me gustaría que comiéramos juntos para podernos despedir como es debido. Es de gentes de razón, no puedes negarte. Por otra parte, no pienses que vas a pasar un mal rato, lo hablado, hablado está, te entiendo y respeto. Tu amigo Ron"

No me negué. Ha sido tan noble, tan generoso… y yo he sido tan fría siempre con él...

El viernes pasó por mí a la oficina. Me tomé la tarde libre, pues apenas tenía trabajo y podía escaparme del Ministerio antes.

Tomamos un translador y llegamos a Hogsmeade, siempre, por más veces que ya haya estado, me sorprendo de la belleza del pasaje y la arquitectura de este pueblo mágico. Estuvimos un rato paseando, hasta que se hiciera la hora a la que había reservado Ron en el restaurante. charlando un par de cosas sin importancia, y, raro, por los dos meses que habíamos pasado sin vernos, casi todo el camino nos la pasamos callados.

Llegamos al restaurante, La Hoz Mágica, que tiene fama porque está en un lugar muy bonito. Había oído que es un lugar ideal para citas clandestinas, pero no sabía por qué. El sitio era ciertamente hermoso. No sólo el edificio, sino el lugar, pues está en medio de un bosque.

Ron se rezagó dándole algunas indicaciones al elfo que nos sentó en los bancos del restaurante, muy bien decorados, y yo aproveché para echar una ojeada al sitio.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que también era un discretísimo hotel.

Ron me alcanzó y me tomó por el brazo, miró al elfo y le pidió que comenzara por traer la carta de vinos.

Yo de vinos no sé nada. Bueno; sí. En teoría, sí. Pero no lo acostumbro. Me he tomado alguna copita en fiestas, quizás vino dulce para el postre. De vez en cuando (¡pero muy de vez en cuando!) una copa de vino blanco para comer... Nada más. Así que Ron eligió lo que le pareció mejor, comentándome que era de una cosecha excelente.

No tenía mucho apetito, pues en atención a lo que me pasó la última vez que salí con él, antes de dejar el departamento de Aurores, tomé un bocadillo (previendo que fuera a pedir vino, como ocurrió).

Pues el caso que yo estaba ahí para comer, pero no para comer, pues ya había medio comido. Para beber, pero no para beber, porque sólo iba a medio probar una copa, me dije por anticipado. ¡Yo estaba ahí para hablar con él, necesitaba que habláramos!

El lugar donde nos sentamos estaba junto al ventanal que da al bosque.

El sitio, precioso, y me repetí a mi misma lo que siempre me he dicho: es una pena que yo no ame a este hombre, tan dulce, tan gentil, tan… perfecto. En ese instante lo miré, y algo parecido a un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que antes no había visto, una cierta dureza en su sonrisa. Sus ademanes eran rígidos y yo pensé que era muy terrible lo que iba a decirme.

Cualquiera que fuesen sus reproches, los tenía merecidos y anticipando lo que iba a tener que oír, bajé los ojos.

El elfo vino, abrió la botella, la escanció y tras unas amables palabras, desapareció; y en ese momento Ron puso la copa en mi mano y me dijo "sabes que te amo y que no deseo otra cosa más que seas feliz, y no deseo forzar nuestra situación", y se me quedó mirando intensamente. Yo sabía perfectamente, que esa palabrería no era suya, y que posiblemente, en el último consejo Weasley, se tratara el tema de esta cena. _Hermione, qué puedes hacer_ me dije, y la única salida que se me ocurrió fue apurar la copa, a despecho de la primera intención que yo tenía de no beber más que la mitad o menos de la mitad de una.

Me explicó en qué consistía el proyecto que iba a montar en el Ministerio. Me comentó las responsabilidades y perspectivas que va a tener. Me habló de que Harry lo iba a ayudar _¡para eso están los cuñados!_ comentó feliz. Entonces empecé a sentir calor. _Si yo no acostumbro el vino, quién me manda_, pensé. Aunque no, yo sabía, en algún lugar de mi mente, que no se debía tanto al calor, sino al _nombre_. No fui capaz asistir a la boda, ni a los bautizos... _y todo por un buen consejo que di "intenta apartarte un poco de él, no sonrojarte, y notará tu presencia" _Aún me duele haberlo dicho. Aunque entonces no fuera consciente de ello, de nada...

Después, la sensación de calor que me recorría piernas y brazos fue dando lugar a una especie de adormecimiento, de sentirme pesada, torpe. Dejé de escuchar lo que decía porque me pareció demasiado complicado para poderlo seguir.

La cabeza me pesaba y de repente me sentí mareada, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo negro. Creo que todavía intenté levantarme para ir al baño y mojarme la cara. Sentí como si alguien me levantara en el aire, pero fue lo último que sentí antes de perder la conciencia.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una sensación de asfixia, y luego unos brazos que gentilmente acomodaron mi cabeza en una almohada y apartaron mi cabello, que se había enredado en mi cuello. Medio me daba cuenta de las cosas, pero mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado para poderme mover; mi mente estaba demasiado confundida para poder pensar. Debí haber tenido los ojos medio abiertos, porque lo vi, mirándome expectante, preocupado.

A incorporarme, me susurró que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel, que debí haber tomado demasiado alcohol, y yo me maldije, era estúpida, no debía beber, no debí concertar la cita, no debí...

Pero pude notar sus ojos azules, brillantes como de lince, y enrojecidos por el deseo, mientras con manos nerviosas jalaba hacia abajo mi ropa, y yo, susurraba su nombre y me dejaba hacer. No sabía porqué, pero me dejaba. _Quería. _Ron me abrazaba y su caricia se extendió y no fue más una caricia de consuelo, sino la caricia de un hombre que palpa y explora el cuerpo de la mujer que tiene entre los brazos.

Y sí; sentía que ya había despertado los deseos sexuales de un hombre, de Ron. No, no era _mi hombre, pues nunca será como Él..., _Pero sí, yo murmuré _mi hombre_, y, pese a pensar en otro, besé sus labios con urgencia. Los de Ron.

Besos, caricias y gemidos... todo eso entremezclado con sensaciones que jamás había experimentado de aquella manera tan especial, tan sensual, tan apetecible.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí mareada, pero... no sabía explicar... quizás feliz. Por haber solucionado mis sentimientos hacia él. Amistad, cariño. _Nada _más.

Ya estaba entrada la mañana cuando abrí los ojos. Despacito me aparté de él para buscar con la mirada mi ropa, pero no la encontré. Estaba a punto de mirar bajo la cama, cuando me preguntó que era lo que buscaba. Rápidamente me tapé con una almohada, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia y a mí hizo que se me subieran los colores al rostro.

Y entonces supe por qué sentía sólo eso. Porque él y yo... Nunca, por mucho que pensara que era un buen amigo, un hombre guapo... Me sentí espantosa por un momento. Espantosa porque no estaba ahí contra mi voluntad, yo _deseaba _estar con él, pese a no estar con un hombre al que amara, así, con todas las letras. Pero, pensé, que todo lo que un día pensé que sucedería con mi _hombre ideal_, estaba ocurriendo con otra persona, con Ron.

Y eso, bien nos merecía una oportunidad.

(fin)


End file.
